yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fushin-sha Meinu
Personalitysubst: Fushin-sha is snobby cunt who doesn't care for much for people who are not friends with her or have high reputation. She considers herself perfect and demands students to respect her and follow her. She can become flustered easily when someone hugs her. She is known to very protective of her friends as even with the tiniest insult, it ticks her off. She has a soft side but it hard for people to uncover.... Persona See Mean Girl. Pose She will perform a pose with her one hand on hips, and another on her head. Relationships Positive Kocho Shoyona Fushin's grandparents are good friends of the headmaster. Fushin is one of Kocho's favorite students. Annabelle Meniu Fushin's dead little sister... She hates it whenever someone brings it up. The memory of her still haunts her to this day... Natalie McRose A member of Fushin's clique. Fushin's best friend. She would trust Natalie with her life and Natalie is very loyal friend. Kayla McRose A member of Fushin's clique. She is Fushin's bodyguard. She will protect Fushin with her life. A very loyal friend. Tamaki Yasunari Fushin's previous crush. Remains as her friend. Is an inventor and a genius. Fushin can only tolerate him for so long... Iwayama Bunjiro Fushin's friend, but unaware to her he has a crush on her. Neutral WIP Negative Kasumi Takamoto Fushin hates Kasumi after Kasumi kicked her out of Dreams of the Seduced. Feeling hurt and betrayed, she formed her own division of the group. She sees her side as a rival to Kasumi's. Kasumi, thinks not. A lot of students Due to her connection to Han Wikson, students blame her for the death of their sibling or relatives. Han Wikson Han is the father of Fushin's child. After being attempted arrest for rape, he escaped and made his way across the Pacific. Unbeknownst to him, Fushin's family moved to Japan a couple of months after his arrival. Living in the streets for nine years, he spotted Fushin walking with a boy with her family behind her. Blinded by rage, he went on to kill the boy, Fushin's 5-year-old sister, and numerous other kids on the street, and parents, all with a knife he scratched Fushin's name in. He was cornered on a cliff three hours later. Resisting arrest, he broke a part of the cliff off and fell into the valley. His body was never found..... One-Sided Linton Shuyona Fushin has a crush on Linton, but on the other hand, Linton HATES Fushin. His hatred drives due to her connection to the person who killed Tekina's brother. Most notably, Linton IS aware of Fushin's crush. Kashikoi Kiraina Kashikoi hates Fushin so much that she would rather Fushin be dead. Like her brother, she doesn't think that their family being friends should apply to them. Kashikoi is aware of Fushin's crush on Linton, and bullies and embarrasses her for it. Tekina Kenshin Tekina outrights hates Fushin, because the father of her child, ended up killing Tekina's younger brother. Fushin wants to be friends with her to make up for it. Interests Likes * Being complimented * People "understanding" her * Friends * Family Neutral (Fake Likes) * People complimenting her body. * Crowds * Being Perfect * Being Worshiped Hates * Being called a murderur. * Being called a monster * Being judged because of Han. * Being Alone Gallery Trivia * Her favorite food is ramen. * Writes fanfics about: Undertale, Dragon Ball Series, and Gravity Falls. * Is a MAJOR Soriel shipper. * Used to play video games. * She '''might '''be a DLC rival. Category:Blandboys' OCs Category:3rd Years Category:OCs Category:Pansexual Category:Mothers Category:Mean Girls Category:Females Category:Students Category:Akademi High School Category:Classroom 3-2